Bas les masques
by Mimosa1977
Summary: Post Requiem. Après avoir sorti Gibbs et Maddie de l'eau, l'état de santé de Tony s'aggrave. Tony/Gibbs - Relation père/fils
1. Chapter 1

**Bas les masques**

N/A : NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_._ Tout ce que j'écris est pour mon propre plaisir sans aucun but lucratif.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

**Chapitre 1**

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là, assis sur une chaise au chevet d'un de ses agents qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Tout cela le dépassait complètement.

Pourtant Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'était pas homme à se laisser dépasser par les évènements, mais il semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle à partir du moment où Maddie lui avait demandé son aide.

Son instinct paternel avait pris le dessus. Il avait joué solo soit disant pour protéger son équipe, mais qui essayait-il de convaincre? Il savait au fond de lui que ses raisons étaient légèrement différentes, il ne voulait pas risquer que son équipe perçoive les tourments et la souffrance qui l'habitaient. Il voulait les garder à distance de son passé et de sa vie personnelle afin de ne pas montrer sa vulnérabilité.

Et voilà où ça les avait tous menés.

Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que Tony ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement et qu'il essaierait de protéger son boss coûte que coûte. Gibbs maudissait la loyauté inébranlable de son agent alors que pourtant il avait passé ces 5 dernières années à essayer de la gagner. En tout cas c'était réussi et DiNozzo avait choisi le pire moment pour le lui montrer.

Il avait compris, dès leur première rencontre, qu'il n'allait pas être facile de gagner la confiance du jeune homme malgré son attitude ouverte et joviale. Il suivait les directives de Gibbs sans broncher mais uniquement parce que c'était en accord avec ses principes et avec sa façon de voir les choses. Gibbs savait qu'au moindre désaccord majeur il partirait comme il l'avait fait dans ses autres boulots à Peoria, Philadelphie et Baltimore.

Gibbs sentait qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ces changements perpétuels, comme si Tony se sentait en danger dès que les gens commençaient à le connaître ou lorsque lui-même s'attachait aux personnes avec qui il travaillait.

Le fait que Tony soit encore dans son équipe pouvait dire deux choses, soit il avait suffisamment confiance en l'équipe pour se dévoiler un peu sans se sentir menacé, soit il pensait que les gens ne l'avaient pas cerné suffisamment pour que cela constitue un réel danger. Il espérait sincèrement que le premier cas de figure était le bon mais parfois il avait quelques doutes.

Gibbs était en colère. Il s'en voulait mais il en voulait aussi à Tony pour s'être mis en danger pour le sauver lui, pour avoir encore une fois pensé que la vie de son Boss valait plus que la sienne. Gibbs était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'observait. Il leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir que Tony était réveillé.

Il se leva et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il prit la main de Tony et lui dit :

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants, DiNozzo »

« Salut Boss » lui répondit-il avec une voix roque puis il se mit à tousser. Gibbs attrapa un verre d'eau et le plaça devant les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Bois doucement DiNozzo »

« Merci Boss » lui répondit Tony une fois qu'il eut fini.

Tony regardait Gibbs avec une telle intensité que ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de demander

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Tony ne lâchait pas son Boss du regard en lui serrant plus fortement la main. Il y avait une telle émotion dans son regard que Gibbs en eut le souffle coupé, il resserra à son tour l'étreinte sur la main de son agent et il demanda d'une voix douce

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Tony ? ».

Alors le jeune homme cligna des yeux puis détourna son regard et dit

« Rien du tout Boss, je suis content que tu ailles bien. Comment va Maddie ? »

« Elle va bien, elle est sortie de l'hôpital il y a une heure »

« Bien » répondit Tony, il toucha la canule nasale qui lui délivrait de l'oxygène et ajouta

« Je suppose que mes poumons n'ont pas apprécié mon petit séjour dans l'eau »

Gibbs demanda

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est un peu flou, je me souviens qu'après vous avoir réanimé je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je crois que McGee est arrivé, il n'arrêtait pas de dire mon nom et de me demander ce qui s'était passé. J'ai dû perdre connaissance à ce moment là »

« C'est à peu prêt ça » répondit Gibbs « Ensuite les ambulances sont arrivées et ils nous ont tous emmenés. Tu étais le plus mal en point, il y avait de l'eau dans tes poumons et tu avais du mal à respirer. Ils ont dû te mettre sous oxygène. Les radiographies de tes poumons ont montré que tu commençais à développer une pneumonie, ils ont commencé à te donner une dose massive d'antibiotiques.»

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Tony qui avait du mal à rester éveiller

« Maintenant tu dors et tu récupères vite sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi, compris ? »

« Compris, Boss » et Tony sentit une main qui lui caressait le front alors qu'il s'endormait.

Peu après ça le médecin, le Dr Pitt, passa voir Tony. Gibbs l'informa que celui-ci s'était réveillé quelques instants et lui demanda comment le jeune homme allait.

« Sa fièvre est encore très élevée mais il respire mieux, il faut attendre de voir comment il va réagir aux antibiotiques mais la situation reste critique »

Gibbs hocha la tête sans un mot. Le médecin finit d'ausculter le malade puis sortit.

Gibbs se mit à repenser au moment où il avait repris connaissance sur le quai.

_**FlashBack**_

_Son esprit était embrumé, il entendait Ziva qui l'appelait et au loin il y avait McGee qui répétait sans cesse le nom de Tony avec__ de la panique dans la voix. C'est ça qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, il essaya de se redresser mais fut arrêté par deux mains fermes._

_« Restez tranquille Gibbs » lui ordonna Ziva._

_Mais Gibbs __la repoussa et ne put que dire « Tony …»._

_« Les ambulanciers s'occupent de lui » répondit-elle_

_« Maddie… » continua-t-il _

_« Elle est partie dans une autre ambulance mais elle va bien, ne vous en faites pas » le rassura à nouveau Ziva._

_Puis il sentit qu'on mettait une couverture sur lui et qu'on le transportait dans une ambulance. Une fois à l'hôpital, réchauffé et réhydraté il demanda des nouvelles de Maddie et de Tony. Maddie fut transportée dans la même chambre que lui mais toujours pas de nouvelles de Tony. Alors que Gibbs commençait à s'énerver contre les infirmières et les médecins, Ducky entra dans la chambre et dit d'une voix ferme._

_« Calme-toi Jethro, il ne sert à rien de torturer ces pauvres infirmières qui ne t'ont rien fait._

_« Comment va Tony ?» demanda Gibbs sans préambule._

_« Ils lui font des examens, on en saura plus après ça. Il a du mal à respirer et ils l'ont mis sous oxygène. Il n'a pas repris conscience c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment. »_

_« Je veux le voir » dit Gibbs avec une voix qui ne laissait aucune place au débat._

_« Pour l'instant il est en radiologie, je viendrais te chercher dès qu'il sera dans sa chambre » lui assura Ducky qui s'apprêtait à sortir_

_La voix de Gibbs l'arrêta « Ducky, il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? ». _

_Ce qui __surprit le médecin c'est la peur qui émanait de son ami, mais il se devait d'être franc avec lui _

_« Je ne sais pas Jethro, ses poumons sont très fragilisés, il faut espérer qu'il ne développe pas une pneumonie. » _

_Et sans rien ajout__er il sortit. A côté de lui Maddie dormait toujours._

_Une heure plus tard Ducky l'emmena voir Tony. Celui-ci avait l'air tellement vulnérable et sa respiration était très difficile malgré l'oxygène. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et leur dit_

_« L'agent DiNozzo développe une pneumonie, nous l'avons mis sous antibiotiques en espérant limiter l'infection et les dommages sur ses poumons. J'ai appelé le Dr Pitt qui l'a suivi pendant sa précédente infection et qui est spécialisé dans les maladies pulmonaires. Les prochaines 48h seront critiques. »_

_Gibbs voulait rester auprès de Tony mais Ducky insista pour que celui-ci aille se reposer. « Tu ne se__ras d'aucune aide pour Tony si tu ne récupères pas. Vas te reposer, je resterais avec lui et je t'appelle s'il y a du changement »_

_Gibbs sentait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter et pour dire la vérité il se sentait épuisé. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'endormit presque immédiatement malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla il entend__it des chuchotements dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec amusement Abby et Maddie qui discutaient avec animation._

_Lorsqu'__Abby vit qu'il était réveillé, elle cria « Gibbs, tu es réveillé, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien » et elle le prit dans ses bras. _

_Puis elle s'écarta,__ lui donna une tape sur le bras et ajouta _

_« Et ça c'est pour être parti sans rien dire à personne, pour avoir failli mourir et pour avoir obligé Tony à plonger dans l'eau froide pour te repêcher ». _

_En disant ça elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Gibbs l'attira vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je sais Abby, je sais »._

_Gibbs lâcha son étreinte et demanda « Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Toujours pareil » répondit Abby, « Il respire mieux mais il est toujours sous oxygène et maintenant il a de la fièvre. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance »_

_Maddie s'approcha du lit et dit « Les médecins ont dit que je pouvais partir. Je suis désolée que __l'Agent DiNozzo soit malade à cause de moi ». _

_Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Gibbs lui toucha la j__oue et lui dit « Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, et puis DiNozzo va très bien s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas »._

_Maddie hocha la tête et demanda « Je pourrais venir le voir quand il ira mieux pour le remercier ? »_

_« Je suis sure que DiNozzo sera ravi d'être le héro d'une jolie fille comme toi » lui répondit Gibbs en souriant._

_Maddie s'approcha alors de lui, l'embrassa en lui disant « Merci pour tout Agent Gibbs » puis elle sortit._

_Juste après le départ de Maddie, le médecin vint voir Gibbs pour lui donner son autorisation de sortie, il s'habilla et avec Abby ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Tony. Ducky, Ziva et McGee étaient là. _

_« On est content de vous voir sur pieds Boss » lui dit McGee._

_Il hocha la tête et s'assied près de Tony. Après quelque temps Ziva et McGee partirent pour aller faire leurs rapports et Abby retourna au Labo. Ducky resta avec Gibbs mais lui aussi devait partir pour s'occuper de sa mère. Il demanda à Gibbs de rentrer chez lui mais celui-ci refusa. Ducky demanda alors à l'infirmière d'apporter un lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer tout en restant avec Tony._

_« Fin du Flashback »_

Et il n'avait pas bougé depuis malgré les supplications de Ducky et d'Abby pour qu'il rentre au moins prendre un douche. Il entendit du bruit, Tony s'agitait et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Il s'approcha du lit et mit sa main sur le front du jeune homme pour l'apaiser, il était brulant. Il appuya alors sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'elle entra il lui dit « Sa température a encore augmenté »

Elle prit alors la température du jeune malade, fronça les sourcils et sortit.

Quelques instants plus tard le Dr Pitt était là. Il examina Tony et dit

« Il faut faire baisser sa fièvre, on va lui mettre des couvertures refroidissantes »

Gibbs hocha la tête et continua à caresser le front de son protégé. Il lui serra la main en murmura

« Allez Tony bats-toi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber. Tu m'entends. »

Il sentit une légère pression dans sa main. Il regarda Tony qui avait les yeux ouverts. Il avait du mal à respirer et avait l'air terrorisé.

Gibbs serra sa main plus fort et lui dit

« Tout va bien aller Tony, ne t'inquiète pas, j'assure tes arrières, je reste là, tu n'es pas seul. »

Gibbs sentit Tony se relaxer légèrement puis il se rendormit alors que les infirmières apportèrent les couvertures refroidissantes.

Après quelques minutes Tony s'agita à nouveau, il frissonnait et essayait de retirer les couvertures.

Gibbs lui attrapa les mains et lui ordonna avec fermeté

« Arrête DiNozzo, laisse ces couvertures là où elles sont ».

Tony était complètement désorienté et terrifié, alors tout en maintenant les couvertures en place Gibbs s'adossa à la tête du lit et prit le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant

« Ca va Tony, tout va bien, je suis là, calme-toi ».

Tony était conscient et murmura « Gibbs »

« Oui, Tony » répondit-il

« Tu crois » continua le jeune malade d'une voix roque et essoufflée « que… que quand on meurt… les personnes qu'on a ai… aimé… et qui… qui… sont morts nous accompagnent »

Gibbs avait la gorge nouée et les yeux embués de larmes. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait peur, peur de ne pas être assez fort pour retenir la vie dans le corps du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils, peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas être assez fort pour le supporter et surtout il avait peur de ne pas être capable de faire ce qu'il fallait pour réconforter Tony et de ne pas lui dire les mots justes pour qu'il se batte.

Alors Gibbs prit une grande respiration pour reprendre ses esprits et répondit en serrant son étreinte sur le jeune homme

« Oui, je suis certain qu'on n'est pas seul pour franchir cette étape mais Tony, je veux que tu m'écoutes très attentivement, tu m'écoutes Tony ? »

Il sentit son agent acquiescer légèrement

« Je veux que tu te battes contre ça parce qu'on a besoin de toi. Bon sang !! J'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser parce que Abby sera inconsolable et que ça lui brisera le cœur, parce que McGee sera perdu sans toi et qu'il ne pourra pas devenir le formidable agent qu'il est en passe de devenir grâce à toi, parce que Ziva ne supportera pas de te perdre et repartira en Israël et parce que moi je serais à la tête d'une équipe que sans toi je ne veux plus diriger. Alors je veux que tu me promettes que tu vas te battre de toutes tes forces parce que de l'autre côté tu ne trouveras jamais tout l'amour que tu as ici car tu es le cœur de cette équipe et tu es le cœur de ma vie. »

Tony ne disait rien et Gibbs avait peur qu'il se soit rendormi avant d'avoir entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il entendit la voix faible de son agent qui lui répondit

« Mais je suis tellement fatigué de tout ça, de me battre, je me suis battu toute ma vie, je crois que je n'en ai plus la force »

Gibbs entendait le désarroi dans la voix du jeune homme alors il lui donna une légère tape derrière la tête et dit

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. C'est compris DiNozzo !!! ».

« Oui, Boss » lui répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme, ce qui enleva un peu le poids que Gibbs avait sur la poitrine. Il resserra encore son étreinte autour de Tony comme pour s'assurer que son agent ne partirait nulle part.

Après ces quelques moments de lucidité Tony se mit à délirer. Il était très agité et malgré ses efforts, Gibbs avait du mal à le calmer.

D'une voix saccadée alors qu'il tremblait Tony suppliait

« Mère, ne me laissez pas je vous en supplie ».

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans sa voix que Gibbs avait le cœur serré.

Puis Tony se mit à geindre

« Père, non, je ne le referai plus. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi ».

Gibbs caressait le front de Tony en murmurant dans son oreille

« Tout va bien Tony. Je suis là, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal. Chut, calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité ».

Après plusieurs minutes, Tony finit par se calmer et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité. Toute la nuit il navigua entre sommeil agité et délire.

Le lendemain la fièvre finit par diminuer mais le jeune homme restait très faible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

En fin de journée il reprit enfin connaissance. Gibbs s'était endormi, il fut alors réveillé par quelqu'un qui l'appelait. C'était Tony.

« Boss »

Il se redressa d'un coup puis s'approcha du lit.

« Eh Tony, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ca va, je crois. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?» lui demanda Tony.

Gibbs regarda Tony d'un œil perplexe et lui répondit

« Je m'assure simplement que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis comme à ton habitude ».

Tony n'avait pas l'air convaincu par cette réponse et dit

« Tu as une sale tête, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi dormir dans un vrai lit et prendre une douche »

Puis une voix arrivant de derrière ajouta,

« Il a raison Jethro ».

Gibbs se retourna et vit Ducky et Abby qui entraient dans la chambre.

« On va rester avec lui Gibbs » ajouta Abby « tu peux rentrer quelques heures à la maison, McGee t'attend dehors dans la voiture pour te ramener chez toi ».

Gibbs sentait la fatigue le gagner, il acquiesça, se leva, se pencha vers Tony et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui prenant la main

« Tu continues à te battre tu m'entends ».

Le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux et répondit « Oui, boss ».

Avant de partir Gibbs se tourna vers Ducky et lui dit

« Tu m'appelles s'il y a du changement ».

Lorsque Ducky acquiesça, il sortit.

Abby s'aperçut que Tony fixait la porte de la chambre avec un air perplexe. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tony ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle et lui répondit

« Il agit bizarrement » puis sans attendre une réponse se rendormit instantanément.

Abby se tourna vers Ducky et dit

« Je me demanderais toujours comment Tony peut ne pas se rendre compte à quel point Gibbs tient à lui. Ca me dépasse. »

« Je crois Abby que le jeune Antony a manqué d'attention et d'affection pendant son enfance, peut-être qu'il ne sait simplement pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des gens autour de lui qui l'aiment. Je crois que le fait que Tony est risqué sa vie pour lui a beaucoup secoué Jethro. Laisse-leur le temps de s'expliquer et je suis sure que Tony va finir par comprendre. »

Abby semblait perplexe mais acquiesça puis elle alla s'allonger contre Tony et déclara

« En tout cas moi j'ai eu une peur bleue. Je veux qu'il arrête de jouer les héros et de croire que sa vie n'a d'importance pour personne. »

Puis elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

Lorsque Gibbs revint quelques heures plus tard, Ducky s'était éclipsé pour retourner au NCIS et Abby pleurait toujours.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux en lui demandant

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Abby ? Ne t'en fais pas j'ai parlé au médecin il va s'en sortir ».

Elle resserra son étreinte sur Tony et répondit

« Je sais ça Gibbs. Mais je me demande ce qu'on a fait pour qu'il pense que sa vie n'est pas importante parce que je suis sure que c'est ce qu'il pense. Et il va continuer à risquer sa vie et un jour sa chance va tourner et on va le perdre et ça je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir le supporter et…».

Gibbs interrompit la jeune fille

« Abby, Abby, calme-toi. Ecoute, je crois que toute son enfance Tony a entendu son père lui dire qu'il n'était rien. C'est pour ça qu'il est difficile pour lui de concevoir qu'il y a des gens pour qui il a de l'importance. Je te promets qu'on va tous l'aider. »

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Gibbs, Abby se remit à pleurer puis finit par s'endormir.

Au bout d'un moment Tony se réveilla à nouveau. Il sentait un corps à côté de lui et sourit en voyant que c'était Abby. Il entendit un bruit et vit que Gibbs était revenu et l'observait assis sur une chaise.

« T'es pas parti longtemps » constata Tony.

« Quelques heures » répondit Gibbs.

Tony posa son regard sur Abby et vit que la jeune femme avait pleuré.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Abby a pleuré ? » demanda-t-il

« Je suis sure que si tu réfléchis tu trouveras la réponse » lui dit Gibbs sur un ton légèrement agacé.

Tony leva les yeux vers son boss surpris et demanda

« Pourquoi es-tu fâché Gibbs ? C'est moi qui devrais être furax de me retrouver là parce que tu as voulu jouer solo et que tu ne nous as pas fait confiance pour assurer tes arrières. »

Tony regretta instantanément ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant la tristesse et la culpabilité dans les yeux de Gibbs.

« Ecoute Boss. Je ne te reproche rien, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, c'est juste que de temps en temps j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance et je ne te parle pas uniquement d'un point de vue professionnel, »

Gibbs se rapprocha du lit et répondit

« Tony, je veux que tu saches que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour assurer mes arrières mais dans cette histoire j'ai perdu un peu d'objectivité. Je considérais que c'était personnel et que ce n'était pas votre problème. De plus, je crois que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec le fait que vous soyez en contact avec un passé qui, pour moi, reste douloureux. J'ai eu tort. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi sur tous les plans même au niveau personnel. Mais toi, Tony, à quel point as-tu confiance en moi ? »

Tony regarda Gibbs avec intensité et répondit avec sincérité

« Au maximum de la confiance que je puisse avoir en quelqu'un. »

Gibbs savait que pour l'instant il devrait se contenter de cette réponse. Il nota alors que Tony avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts alors il lui ordonna

« Dors Tony, on finira cette conversation plus tard ».

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le jeune homme dormait déjà.

Lorsque Tony se réveilla à nouveau, Abby avait disparu et Gibbs l'observait le visage inquiet.

Alors Tony demanda

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Boss ? »

Gibbs répondit sans détour

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver ? »

Tony le regarda comme si c'était la question la plus stupide qu'on lui ait jamais posé.

« Ben voyons Boss, parce que tu es mon boss et que c'est mon job de te protéger car il y a pleins de personnes qui comptent sur toi, des innocents que tu dois sauver et des coupables que tu dois arrêter. ».

Gibbs était sidéré mais voulait savoir à quel point le jeune homme pensait qu'il n'était bon qu'à être tué à la place de son boss.

« Et si toi tu meurs DiNozzo ? »

Tony commençait à ne pas aimer la direction dans laquelle allait la conversation, il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Gibbs ne le lâcha pas

« Ah non, DiNozzo, je veux une vrai réponse et n'essaye pas de me mentir ».

Tony se sentait pris au piège alors il ferma les yeux et dit

« Je suis fatigué »

Gibbs soupira et répondit

« Comme tu veux mais je te préviens que je ne partirais pas de cette chambre sans avoir une réponse claire à ma question ».

Tony savait que Gibbs était comme un chien avec un os et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Il se laissa quelques minutes pour réfléchir et comme il ne trouvait aucun mensonge plausible à dire, il rouvrit les yeux, plongea son regard dans celui de son boss et ajouta d'une voix teintée de colère

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu veux que je promette que je ne le referai plus. Et bien non, désolé, si la même situation se représentait je referais exactement la même chose car je sais que l'équipe a besoin de toi et que je préfère mourir que de revivre ce qu'on a vaincu quand Kate est morte ou quand tu as tout plaqué pour partir au Mexique. »

Au fur et à mesure que la colère diminuait dans les yeux de Tony, Gibbs pouvait y voir apparaître le désespoir et la tristesse.

« Je ne suis pas toi Gibbs, et j'ai beau avoir essayé de toutes mes forces c'est de toi qu'ils ont besoin le plus et si je dois perdre la vie pour qu'ils ne te perdent pas alors je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec ça. »

Tout d'un coup Tony entendit un sanglot et lorsqu'il leva la tête il vit que Abby, Ziva, McGee et Ducky était sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Abby le regardait les yeux pleins de larmes et ils avaient tous une expression de parfaite incompréhension et de tristesse sur leurs visages.

Le visage de Tony se ferma instantanément, il avait laissé échapper plus qu'il ne voulait en dire. Il se sentait tout à coup très las. Avec un visage qui ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion il se tourna vers l'équipe et leur dit

« Je suis désolé, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, je suis fatigué, j'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seul et de dormir. »

Alors pour clore la discussion, il ferma les yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, sentit qu'on l'embrassait sur le front et la voix tremblante d'Abby se fit entendre dans son oreille « Comme tu veux mais je peux t'assurer que cette discussion est loin d'être terminée »,

et d'un ton suppliant elle ajouta

« Je t'en prie Tony ne nous repousse pas, laisse-nous te faire comprendre à quel point on a besoin de toi et à quel point on t'aime ».

Abby sentit Tony se raidir mais il resta les yeux fermés. Alors elle jeta un regard triste à Gibbs et sortit de la chambre. Tous les autres la suivirent sans un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et une fois tout le monde installé à une table, Abby se tourna vers Gibbs et demanda « Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Pour l'instant rien » répondit Gibbs « Si on le pousse trop, il va prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il est encore faible, il faut qu'il récupère. On lui laisse un peu d'espace tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'on est là et puis je reprendrais la discussion plus tard. Rentrez chez vous, je reste là ».

L'équipe quitta l'hôpital et Gibbs retourna dans la chambre de Tony.

Le lendemain Tony allait beaucoup mieux, il toussait moins et avait repris son incessant bavardage habituel ce qui rendait les infirmières et Gibbs fous. L'équipe vint également faire une visite mais rien ne fut mentionné à propos de l'incident de la veille. Tony agissait comme à son habitude en taquinant McGee et en se chamaillant avec Ziva. Son masque était de nouveau bien en place et Gibbs voyait très bien ce qu'essayait de faire le jeune homme. Il mettait toute son énergie à maintenir un mur autour de lui afin de garder tout le monde à bonne distance. Pour l'instant Gibbs le laissait faire car il savait que s'il faisait un seul faux pas alors Tony s'éclipserait sans crier gare.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : Un grand merci pour vos commentaires très sympas. Ca m'encourage pour la suite.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un Tony et un Gibbs très émotionnels.

**Chapitre 3**

Au bout de trois jours Tony était de plus en plus insupportable. Alors qu'il venait examiner son patient, celui-ci lui demanda

« Eh Brad, quand est-ce que je sors d'ici ? Je n'en peux plus de rester dans ce lit à ne rien faire. »

Une fois que le Dr Pitt eut fini de l'examiner il répondit.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te laisser sortir aujourd'hui Tony mais à condition qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec toi au moins pendant quelques jours. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter » protesta Tony

C'est alors que Gibbs entra dans la chambre et annonça

« Ne vous en faites pas Doc il va rester avec moi ».

Tony commença à protester mais le regard de son Boss le fit taire instantanément. Alors il baissa la tête, résigné. Il savait qu'il serait plus difficile de maintenir ses barrières en place s'il vivait 24h/24 avec Gibbs. Mais c'était ça ou l'hôpital et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne détestait plus que l'hôpital. Et puis, il était un excellent agent sous couverture alors il pouvait berner son boss quelques jours. Il fallait juste qu'il reste à bonne distance et qu'il ne fasse pas trop de cauchemars, ce qui n'était pas la partie la plus facile.

Une fois tous les papiers signés, ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison de Gibbs. Tony était un peu nerveux et Gibbs le sentait, il espérait bien profiter que le jeune homme reste avec lui pour lui parler, mais avant ça il fallait que Tony laisse tomber un peu ses défenses.

Le trajet avait suffit à épuiser le jeune agent, Gibbs le guida dans la chambre d'ami et lui ordonna de se reposer. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre Tony lui demanda

« Tu ne dois pas aller au bureau ? »

Gibbs se tourna et dit « Non, j'ai pris quelques jours de congés »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tony surpris.

Alors Gibbs soupira et répondit d'un ton exaspérer

« Pour garder un œil sur toi et m'assurer que tu restes tranquille » puis il sortit.

Tony regarda la porte pendant un instant en ce demandant pourquoi Gibbs était tellement bizarre en ce moment puis rattrapé par la fatigue il s'endormit.

En sortant de la chambre de Tony, Gibbs se dirigea vers son sous-sol pour travailler sur son bateau et réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'atteindre son agent afin qu'il s'ouvre un peu à lui. Alors il lui vint une idée.

Tony fut réveillé par des voix qui venaient du salon. Il se sentait mieux. Il se leva, alla prendre un douche et s'habilla. Il y avait un sac avec des affaires à lui dans la chambre qu'avait dû lui amener Abby.

Ensuite il se dirigea en bas pensant qu'un membre de l'équipe était passé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En entrant dans le salon il s'arrêta net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans la pièce se trouvait Gibbs avec une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Maddie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais Maddie venait juste de se retourner et maintenant elle se dirigeait vers lui.

« Bonjour Agent DiNozzo » dit-elle « Je voulais venir vous voir à l'hôpital mais j'étais partie chez mes grands-parents pour me reposer. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Mademoiselle. Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier » lui répondit Tony un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez plongé dans une eau glaciale pour sauver une inconnue et vous avez fini à l'hôpital, pour moi c'est bien au-delà du simple devoir de votre métier. En tout cas je vous remercie encore. »

Alors Maddie s'approcha de Tony et l'étreignit avec force. Celui-ci fut pris par surprise et ne sut pas quoi faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Maddie s'écarta, lui donna un baiser sur la joue, sourit à Gibbs et sortit de la maison.

Tony regarda la porte d'entrée puis Gibbs avec un air perplexe et dit

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? Tout le monde agit vraiment bizarrement en ce moment. » Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé tout fort quand il entendit la voix de Gibbs lui répondre.

« En quoi trouves-tu que les gens agissent bizarrement?»

« Voyons Gibbs, tu prends des jours de congé alors que tu ne le fais jamais, tu restes avec moi à l'hôpital alors que tu détestes rester dans un endroit à ne rien faire. En plus, je te sauve la vie et tu es furax, sans parler que tu me poses des questions du genre pourquoi je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et maintenant Maddie me traite comme une espèce de héro alors que je n'ai fait que mon travail et je ne te parle pas des autres membres de l'équipe. Ziva et McGee ont l'air de marcher sur des œufs avec moi, Ducky me surveille comme si j'avais 10 ans et Abby m'appelle tout le temps et agit comme si j'allais disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. »

Gibbs regarda le visage de son agent avec intensité et pouvait clairement y lire de l'incompréhension. Il était sidéré de voir que Tony n'avait aucune idée de la force de l'attachement que son équipe avait pour lui. Alors il rétorqua

« Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'Abby agit comme ça parce qu'elle a vraiment peur que tu disparaisses du jour au lendemain et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Je crois que tu as toujours fait en sorte de garder les gens à bonne distance pour qu'ils ne s'attachent pas à toi ou que toi tu ne t'attaches pas à eux. Alors dès que tu sentais que certaines des personnes commençaient à voir derrière le masque, tu partais sans regarder en arrière. L'autre jour à l'hôpital on a tous vu un peu de ce qu'il y avait derrière la façade, alors ils ont peur que tu t'en ailles comme tu l'as déjà fait par le passé. Mais la différence c'est que sans que tu t'en aperçoives tu t'es mis à aimer ces personnes plus que tu ne le voulais et ils se sont mis à t'aimer malgré toi et malgré les barrières que tu as construit depuis tant d'années.»

Gibbs n'était pas homme à faire de longs discours mais dans ce cas précis il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour toucher Tony et lui faire comprendre qu'il était en sécurité avec eux. Devant lui son agent avait le visage crispé et la position de son corps lui disait qu'il était prêt à s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Gibbs se demandait s'il avait été trop loin. Alors les yeux de Tony se remplirent de larmes et le jeune homme fit demi-tour puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Au moins il n'est pas parti de la maison se dit Gibbs, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Gibbs se dirigea alors vers la porte fermée, il savait qu'il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant que Tony ne reprenne ses esprits et le repousse. Il était presque reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à regarder son protégé dans les yeux pour lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Alors il s'assit contre le mur en sachant très bien que Tony l'entendrait et reprit

« Et tu te demandes pourquoi moi, j'agis bizarrement. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point il est difficile pour moi de penser que tu aurais pu mourir à cause de moi ? A quel point il m'est difficile de t'entendre dire que ma vie vaut plus que la tienne alors que je préférerais mourir que de te perdre car se serait comme si ma famille mourait à nouveau. Et quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises cela ne changera rien parce que je ferais toujours tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger même si je dois aussi te protéger contre toi-même. Alors s'il te plait ouvre cette porte. »

Il attendit quelques minutes puis il entendit le loquet de la porte. Il prit ça pour une invitation et entra. Tony était assis le dos contre la baignoire et le visage tourné à l'opposé de Gibbs. Alors celui-ci s'assit à côté du jeune homme et dit

« Regarde-moi, Tony » mais rien ne se passa alors il répéta « S'il te plait, regarde-moi ».

« S'il te plait » n'était pas un mot que Gibbs employait souvent alors cela fit réagir Tony qui tourna la tête vers son boss. Ses joues étaient pleines de larmes. Alors Gibbs lui posa une main sur la nuque et regarda son agent droit dans les yeux en lui disant

« Tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai et même si je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu en sois persuadé immédiatement je te demande juste d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

Il sentit Tony hocher la tête

« Bien ! » lui dit-il puis il attira le jeune homme vers lui pour l'étreindre. En faisant ça il vit les derniers remparts de Tony s'effondrer et le jeune homme se mit à sangloter. Alors Gibbs le serra encore plus fort en lui disant

« Laisse aller Tony, tout va bien, je suis là. » et quand il sentit que Tony resserrait également son étreinte il ajouta

« Je reste avec toi, je ne vais nulle part, ne t'en fais pas. »

Après un moment, il sentit Tony se détendre et les sanglots cessèrent, il constata que le jeune homme s'était endormi.

Il sourit et décida de le laisser dormir un peu. Après quelques minutes il le réveilla suffisamment pour le guider sur le canapé. Curieusement il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au sous-sol et de travailler sur son bateau, alors il resta dans le salon à observer son protégé pendant qu'il dormait puis finit par s'assoupir à son tour.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça me fait plaisir que vous appréciez mon histoire.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire il y a un petit anachronisme puisqu'il est mentionné la mort de Jenny Shepard alors qu'elle est morte après l'épisode Requiem.

**Chapitre 4**

Au bout d'une heure il fut réveillé par des gémissements, il s'approcha de Tony qui se redressa brusquement le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés. Il était trempé de sueur et tremblait. Gibbs posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement « Tony, ça va ? ».

Le contact fit sursauter le jeune homme qui se dégagea et alla se placer à l'autre bout du canapé, le plus loin possible de son boss. Alors Gibbs leva les deux mains en rassurant son agent

« Eh Tony, tout va bien, c'est moi, personne ne va te faire de mal. Tu m'entends ? Tu es avec moi DiNozzo ? ».

Les yeux de l'agent accrochèrent le regard de Gibbs puis il passa sa main sur son visage en disant « Désolé, Boss ».

Gibbs pouvait voir que le jeune homme était tendu et sur la défensive alors il adoucit son approche et répondit

« Il n'y a rien à excuser. Aller DiNozzo, viens boire et manger quelque chose, tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin. »

Gibbs voulait détendre un peu l'atmosphère et laisser à son agent un peu d'espace pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Tony hocha la tête puis se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait l'esprit encore un peu embrumé par son cauchemar mais il se sentait mieux.

Gibbs leur prépara à chacun un sandwich et ils mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, il demanda « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il vit Tony se raidir et répondre « Non »

« Pourquoi ? » insista-il

« Laisse tomber s'il te plait, Gibbs » lui dit Tony sur un ton sec. Puis pour clore le débat il se leva et retourna dans le salon. Gibbs ne pouvait pas le laisser se retrancher derrière ses barrières une fois de plus alors il décida de le pousser un peu. Il le suivit dans le salon en lui répondant.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse ? » lui rétorqua son agent avec colère

Gibbs sentait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Tony cherchait à le repousser par la colère. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas entrer dans le jeu du jeune homme qui s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde également par la colère.

Alors Gibbs répondit sur un ton calme et rassurant.

« Ca m'intéresse parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je veux t'aider. Je peux te jurer que rien de ce que tu ne me diras ne changera mon opinion sur toi. Parle-moi Tony. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé ».

Tony regarda son boss avec intensité comme pour juger si ce qu'il disait était vraiment sincère. Il avait confiance en Gibbs et il voulait tout lui dire mais il était terrorisé de ce qui allait arriver. Il se disait qu'après il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et que plus rien ne serait comme avant, qu'il ne pourrait plus se retrancher derrière aucun masque pour se protéger. Il pourrait toujours partir mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable car comme l'avait dit Gibbs, il les aimait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait trouvé sa place.

Gibbs pouvait voir le débat intérieur qui animait son agent alors il lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le faire revenir à la réalité et l'encourager à se confier. C'est ce simple contact physique ainsi que l'affection et la confiance que Tony pouvait voir dans les yeux de Gibbs qui finirent de le convaincre, alors il s'assit sur le canapé et prit la parole.

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 10 ans. Un soir je suis rentré de l'école et je l'ai trouvé inanimée en bas des escaliers. Elle était couverte de bleus. Mon père l'avait battue et en tentant de se soustraire à ses coups elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Mon père est un homme puissant, alors il a réussi à étouffer l'affaire. »

« Est-ce qu'il te battait aussi ? » demanda Gibbs

Tony avait la gorge nouée et ne put que hocher la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration puis ajouta

« Après la mort de ma mère il buvait de plus en plus. La plupart du temps je réussissais à me faire discret et à éviter les coups mais parfois il se souvenait que j'existais et là sur un prétexte même infime il me battait et m'enfermait dans le placard. Tout le monde savait mais personne n'osait se dresser contre mon père. Dès que je m'attachais à une nourrice il la renvoyait. J'étais seul. A l'âge de 12 ans il en a eu marre de moi alors il m'a déshérité et m'a envoyé dans une école militaire, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui à part dans les journaux. Ca a été une vraie délivrance. Les gens là-bas étaient durs mais justes par contre j'évitais de me lier avec les autres gamins. Un soir que je trainais dehors j'ai entendu des cris. Il y avait une bande de petits durs qui passait à tabac un jeune garçon de ma classe. Alors j'ai foncé dans le tas et j'en ai mis trois à terre. Le garçon s'appelait Joshua et après ça on est devenu inséparable. Il avait remarqué que je restais seul pendant les vacances alors il m'a invité chez lui. Il était devenu ma famille. On faisait pleins de projets pour aller en fac ensemble et puis environ deux mois avant notre diplôme lors d'un exercice il a fait une mauvaise chute et il est mort. Ce jour là j'avais été puni pour insolence et je faisais des corvées au lieu d'être avec les autres. Si j'avais été là….. »

Le visage de Tony était crispé et Gibbs pouvait y lire une pure agonie devant la violence de ces souvenirs. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir au dernier commentaire de Tony, celui-ci reprit d'une voix détachée

« Après je me suis juré de ne plus jamais permettre qu'une telle chose se reproduise et que plus jamais je ne perdrais quelqu'un à qui je tenais. J'ai réussi à obtenir une bourse grâce à mes aptitudes sportives et je suis allé à l'université. J'étais très populaire mais je me suis toujours arrangé pour que les gens voient uniquement ce que je voulais qu'ils voient. Ensuite je suis entré à l'académie de police, je crois que je voulais faire ce que personne n'avait fait pour moi et ma mère, je voulais aider les gens. Et puis je t'ai rencontré…. Et Ducky et Abby…. Ma tête me disait qu'il fallait que je reste loin de cette équipe. Je sentais que la façade serait difficile à maintenir et que vous alliez finir par voir plus profondément. Mais j'avais toujours ce besoin irrépressible de trouver ma place et d'appartenir à quelque chose. Alors je me suis dit que je n'allais rester que quelques mois et que je partirais si je sentais que la situation m'échappait. Ensuite Kate est arrivée et je me sentais en sécurité. Comme j'avais l'impression de toujours gérer les choses je suis resté, mais Kate est morte. Je n'avais pas réussi à la protéger…. La douleur était tellement intense que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais resté trop longtemps. J'avais encore permis que ça se reproduise. Je me suis promis que dès qu'Ari serait hors d'état de nuire je partirais. Et puis Ziva est arrivée, Abby était toujours bouleversée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre plus à cause de moi. Alors j'ai essayé de me détacher de l'équipe mais tu as eu ton accident. Je me suis dit que ça recommençait et qu'il fallait que je déguerpisse vite. Mais tu es parti et tu m'as laissé l'équipe, tout le monde avait l'air tellement perdu que je ne pouvais pas partir. Ensuite tu es revenu mais il y avait la mission et Jeanne. C'est à ce moment que Paula s'est sacrifiée sans que je puisse la sauver… Ma tête me criait que tout commençait à m'échapper mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à tout quitter. Et quand ma mission sous couverture m'a explosé à la figure, j'étais tellement désemparé que je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors j'ai tout fait pour cacher mes sentiments et m'isoler des autres et de toi. Et puis il y a eu Jenny…. Si j'avais été là…. J'avais laissé ça se reproduire encore… »

Tony parlait à toute vitesse, sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et il tremblait. Gibbs se plaça devant son agent, le prit par les épaules et lui demanda

« Qu'est ce que tu avais laissé se reproduire ? »

Alors Tony se dégagea de l'étreinte de son boss et devint encore plus agité

« Jeanne, sa vie a été gâchée et elle a perdu son père à cause de moi. Ma mère, Josh, Kate, Paula, Jenny…. Ils sont morts parce que je ne les ai pas protégés, s'ils ne m'avaient pas connu peut-être seraient-ils encore en vie….. Et quand j'ai vu ta voiture plongée dans l'eau je me suis dit que je ne permettrais pas que tu meures aussi sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. J'aurais préférer mourir que de vivre ça à nouveau et de voir l'équipe se désintégrer…. Parce que les autres fois ça aurait dû être moi…. J'aurais dû mourir à la place de ma mère, de Josh, de Kate, de Paula, de Jenny parce qu'ils avaient une famille et des gens qui les aimaient plus que tout, parce que ma vie n'a pas d'importance et que la douleur de perdre les personnes qu'on aime est trop forte…. Je ne peux plus… C'est trop dur ».

Alors Tony se mit à sangloter, il n'avait plus de forces, il était comme un navire à la dérive.

Gibbs était bouleversé par ce que lui avait dit Tony. Il savait que le jeune homme avait de la culpabilité mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point sa souffrance était grande.

Alors il prit Tony dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Le jeune homme continuait à sangloter et se mit à trembler, il s'accrochait à Gibbs comme s'il était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se noyer. Gibbs était désemparé par la douleur de son agent et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sanglots avaient cessés mais Tony n'avait pas bougé, sa respiration disait à Gibbs qu'il était toujours éveillé. Alors il resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme et lui dit

« Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'est de ta faute, Tony. C'est horrible mais se sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à fuir par peur de voir disparaître les gens que tu aimes ou tout simplement pour ne t'attacher à personne, j'ai essayé mais cela ne marche pas. Cette douleur dont tu parles est la contrepartie du bonheur qu'on reçoit de l'affection que nous porte les autres. Tu n'as pas à être seul, Tony. On est tous là pour t'aider et pour t'aimer. Pense à quel point Abby tient à toi, elle a tellement peur que tu t'en ailles, et Ducky, tu aurais dû voir comme il était inquiet quand tu as eu la peste. Quand on a tous cru que tu étais mort Ziva et McGee étaient anéantis et j'ai ressenti comme si une partie de moi était morte dans cette explosion. Ta vie a de l'importance pour nous. Quand Kate est morte, on était tous très triste mais en aucun cas ça n'aurait été moins douloureux si ça avait été toi qui étais mort sur ce toit. Je suis même sûr que ça aurait été pire. Tu n'es responsable d'aucune de ces morts et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les empêcher, tu m'entends !!! Je suis sure qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu souffres autant à cause d'eux et encore moins que tu te sacrifies pour eux ou que tu t'isoles du reste du monde. »

Alors Gibbs serra Tony avec force et ajouta avec fermeté « Arrêtes de courir DiNozzo, tu l'as trouvé ta place. »

Les sanglots avaient repris et Gibbs continuait à étreindre son agent en lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment puis Tony finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : Voilà le dernier chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire.

**Chapitre 5**

Pendant une heure Gibbs ne bougea pas puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tony et alla appeler Abby. Il savait que maintenant Tony avait besoin de l'affection de la jeune fille. Il avait donné comme instruction d'attendre son appel avant de venir chez lui. Abby attendait avec impatience son coup de fil et arriva chez Gibbs en 15 minutes. Elle se précipita vers ce dernier pour l'étreindre puis se dirigea vers Tony qui dormait toujours sur le canapé. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et après quelques minutes il se réveilla. Après l'avoir aider à se redresser Abby le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as fait peur et à quel point je t'aime Tony ? Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre en me demandant si tu seras encore là le lendemain ou si tu auras juste décidé de disparaître sans crier gare. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras jamais ça. Et je veux aussi que tu me promettes que tu vas arrêter de risquer ta vie tout le temps sans raison en pensant que ta vie n'a pas d'importance. Tu vas aussi arrêter de penser que tu es la personne la moins indispensable de l'équipe et qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois celui qui meurt car tout le monde se portera mieux. Parce que crois-moi si tu meurs personne ne se portera mieux. Et moi…. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter…. »

Alors elle éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Tony. Ce dernier était surpris par l'intensité des émotions d'Abby mais il la serra fort et lui répondit

« Je te promets que je ne disparaîtrais pas du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne, du moins, volontairement bien sûr.»

Il sourit et il entendit Abby ricaner malgré les larmes qu'il sentait toujours couler sur son tee-shirt.

« Pour le reste.. » reprit-il plus sérieusement « tout ce que je peux te promettre c'est d'essayer… »

Elle hocha la tête mais se remit à pleurer de plus bel. Tony ne semblait pas pouvoir la calmer. Il regarda Gibbs qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Alors Tony continua

« Allons Abby, calme-toi. Tu vois je suis là, tout beau, tout neuf ou presque et je te promets que pour le moment je n'ai prévu d'aller nulle part surtout avec le boss qui ne me quitte pas des yeux. Tu sais bien qu'il ne me laissera pas faire de bêtises alors arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »

Abby se calma un peu mais elle ne desserra pas son étreinte sur Tony. Celui-ci continuait à lui caresser les cheveux tout en la rassurant. Enfin elle se dégagea pour regarder son ami dans les yeux en lui disant

« Et aussi pour que les choses soient claires, je n'ai pas plus besoin de Gibbs que je n'ai besoin de toi car si je te perds alors je perdrai mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère et mon confident. Alors je t'interdis de redire des telles choses à l'avenir. »

Tony regarda Abby et eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité de l'affection qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Alors il acquiesça et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras en lui disant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Abby ».

La jeune fille fut prise par surprise en entendant ces mots que Tony avait tellement de mal à prononcer. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas lui-même, il l'avait dit sans s'en rendre compte mais c'était la pure vérité.

Gibbs continuait d'observer la scène depuis la porte du salon. La magie d'Abby avait opéré. Il vit que les traits de Tony était tirés alors il lui dit

« DiNozzo, vas t'allonger dans la chambre pendant qu'Abby et moi préparons le dîner, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »

Sans protester Tony laissa alors Abby l'aider à monter dans la chambre d'ami.

Après quelques minutes Gibbs entendit Abby entrer dans la cuisine. Elle ne dit pas un mot et commença à préparer une salade. Intrigué par le silence de la jeune fille Gibbs déclara.

« Tu es bien silencieuse Abby. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et demanda

« Tu crois que ça va aller, il tient à peine sur ses jambes et il est tellement pâle. »

Gibbs lui sourit et répondit

« Je suis certain que tout va bien aller Abby, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui mais il sera bientôt sur pieds et il redeviendra le Tony insupportable qu'on connait et qu'on aime »

« En es-tu sûr Gibbs ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et dit

« Oui, car Tony restera toujours Tony, il faudra juste qu'on s'assure qu'il se souvienne qu'on tient à lui, qu'il est en sécurité avec nous et qu'il a trouvé sa place ici au NCIS. »

Abby hocha la tête avec détermination et répondit

« Tu peux compter sur nous, Gibbs ».

Vers 19h00 le reste de l'équipe arriva. Tony dormait toujours alors Abby alla le réveiller.

En arrivant chez Gibbs, McGee alla s'installer dehors sur le patio. Il se sentait nerveux et il ne se savait pas comment se comporter face à un DiNozzo qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus connaître. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt et il avait le sentiment d'avoir encouragé le fait que Tony se pense quantité négligeable dans l'équipe. Il avait toujours admiré Tony mais il avait eu du mal à prendre sa place dans l'équipe et Tony n'avait pas été tendre. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait rien compris et que tout ce que Tony avait fait c'était pour l'endurcir et peut-être aussi lui sauver la vie grâce à ça. Tony avait toujours été là pour lui à sa manière et il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir laissé tombé.

McGee, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas Ziva s'approcher. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

« Qu'est qu'il y a McGee ? »

Celui-ci sursauta et rétorqua « Ziva !!!! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ? »

Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner par la manœuvre de Tim pour changer de sujet et reposa sa question

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas McGee ? »

Alors le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et répondit nerveusement

« C'est ce que Tony a dit… J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, que je n'ai pas été un bon partenaire et un bon ami. »

« On est tous responsable McGee pas uniquement toi mais Abby, Gibbs et moi aussi. On aurait dû être plus vigilant et on aurait dû aller chercher derrière les apparences. Après tout c'est notre métier, non ? Mais Tony a aussi sa part de responsabilité et on peut lui donner ce crédit là, quand il a décidé de ne rien laisser paraître et bien… rien ne transparait. Il donne toujours cette impression que tout coule sur lui et que rien ne l'attend, et bien maintenant on a appris que ce n'est pas le cas. »

McGee secoua la tête et dit

« Oui mais j'ai toujours eu l'intuition qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Je me disais que de toute façon Tony était… ben Tony. Et puis je lui ai dit des choses blessantes quand Gibbs est parti à Mexico et aussi quand il est revenu. Ca a dû lui donner l'impression que je ne le respectais pas en tant que leader mais aussi en tant que personne et….. »

« Ne te donnes donc pas autant d'importance, Probie. »

La voix fit sursauter McGee qui se retourna et vit avec effroi que Tony se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ziva qui l'avait entendu arriver depuis longtemps se leva pour lui laisser sa place. Il s'approcha péniblement et vint s'assoir à côté de McGee.

« Crois-moi je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ressentir ce que je ressens et tout ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce que toi ou Ziva ou Abby avaient fait ou dit pendant le départ de Gibbs. Même, s'il est vrai, il a été parfois difficile de sentir que vous n'aviez pas le même respect pour moi, j'ai toujours su que vous respectiez mon travail et que vous aviez confiance en moi. Bon… à part quand Ziva a mis les voiles et a appelé Gibbs à l'aide mais c'est compréhensible car Gibbs ben….. c'est Gibbs… Non ? »

Tony laissa échapper un sourire moqueur puis il reprit plus sérieusement,

« Depuis mon enfance j'ai développé des mécanismes de protections pour ne rien laisser voir de mes sentiments afin que cela ne se retourne pas contre moi. C'est comme ça et Ziva a raison, j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire car crois-moi Probie, je suis devenu un expert dans l'art du camouflage émotionnel. A ton avis, pourquoi je suis si bon sous couverture ? McGee, si je te donne du fil à retordre parfois c'est pour t'endurcir un peu et faire de toi un meilleur agent. Regarde comme tu as pris de l'assurance depuis ces 5 dernières années, j'aime à penser que c'est un peu grâce à moi. Mais malgré tout cela, je reste moi…. le Tony un peu gamin et farceur qui ne veut pas s'engager avec une fille, qui adore les pizzas et résoudre des enquêtes. Alors fais-moi plaisir Probie, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça et surtout ne change rien dans ta façon de te comporter avec moi, car moi, en tout cas, je ne vais rien changer ». Ajouta Tony avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux pétillants.

McGee se sentait plus léger, il ne put s'empêcher de rire et répondit

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Allez rentrons avant que Gibbs ait notre peau en te voyant rester dehors trop longtemps »

Alors que McGee aida Tony à se relever, il ajouta la voix légèrement tremblante

« En tout cas pour moi il n'y a aucun doute que je ne serais jamais devenu l'agent que je suis maintenant si tu n'avais pas été là. Alors pour ça, merci Tony. Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive. »

Tony se tourna vers McGee avec un air surpris, puis il sourit et répondit.

« Merci, Tim. Ca vaut pour toi aussi ».

Ziva s'approcha des deux garçons et ajouta en regardant Tony dans les yeux « Idem ici Tony…. Idem ici. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter entre eux car ce simple regard avait exprimé toute l'affection et le respect qu'elle avait pour lui.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère conviviale et détendue, Tony avait le sourire malgré la fatigue et toutes les tensions semblaient avoir disparu.

Après le repas, Tony commença à ressentir la tension de la journée, alors il s'excusa auprès des membres de l'équipe et monta se coucher, il avait également besoin d'un peu d'espace pour réfléchir,

Abby qui n'avait pas quitté Tony des yeux de toute la soirée s'était aperçue du changement dans l'humeur de son ami et en fit part à Gibbs.

Celui-ci la rassura en lui disant

« Je pense que tout ça lui fait un peu peur, laisse-lui un peu de temps et d'espace, Abby. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec l'air préoccupé alors Gibbs s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant

« On va tous s'occuper de lui et tu verras que tout va bien se passer ».

Le lendemain matin Tony se réveilla, il se sentait mieux. Pas de cauchemars, ni de mal de tête et il respirait mieux.

Il se leva, prit un douche et descendit rejoindre Gibbs qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Celui-ci posa une assiette devant son agent et lui dit « Mange ».

Pendant 5 bonnes minutes Gibbs regarda Tony triturer sa nourriture mais sans la porter à sa bouche.

« La nourriture est sensée aller dans ta bouche » lui mentionna Gibbs

Tony lâcha sa fourchette et soupira « Désolé Boss, je ne peux rien avaler. »

Gibbs le regarda avec un regard inquiet, il avait l'air d'aller mieux mais il était toujours pâle et il flottait dans ses vêtements.

« Tony il faut que tu manges un peu si tu veux récupérer. Ne m'oblige pas à appeler Ducky !!!» lui dit Gibbs d'un ton menaçant.

Le jeune homme amusé sourit et lui répondit

« Je croirais entendre une de mes nounous quand je ne voulais pas finir mes haricots verts. »

Gibbs était agréable surpris de voir que Tony se sentait assez à l'aise pour partager ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Mange au moins un toast. » pria Gibbs. Tony hocha la tête et prit un toast.

Après être sure que ce peu de nourriture resterait dans son estomac il observa Gibbs et intrigué dit

« Tu ne vas toujours pas travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » répondit Gibbs

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais je peux rester seul et je promets d'être sage » rétorqua Tony avec un sourire en coin.

« Ca reste à voir. De toute façon j'ai donné leur journée au reste de l'équipe. »

Gibbs se dirigea vers son sous-sol pour aller travailler sur son bateau alors que Tony retournait dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Après une heure Gibbs entendit Tony qui descendait les marches du sous-sol. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'assit dans les escaliers pour observer Gibbs sans dire un mot.

Ce dernier remarquait que le jeune homme semblait détendu alors il demanda

« Comment tu vas Tony ? Et ne nous insultes pas tous les deux en répondant « Très Bien » »

Le jeune homme regarda Gibbs et répondit

« Ca va mieux, je devrais pourvoir retourner au bureau d'ici deux ou trois jours »

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony avec un air agacé et rétorqua

« Hey, arrêtes ton baratin veux-tu ? Je croyais que toi et moi on avait dépassé ce stade. Alors je vais te reposer la question. Comment vas-tu ? »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite car il n'en savait rien lui-même alors il soupira et dit

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je crois pour l'instant que je me sens un peu perdu mais je pense qu'en reprenant le boulot tout va se remettre en place. Et toi ? »

La question prit Gibbs au dépourvu mais s'il voulait que Tony lui réponde honnêtement il devait faire de même alors il dit

« Avec tout ça j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je m'occupe des vivants au lieu de m'accrocher à ceux qui sont morts. Je suis désolé que tu aies fait les frais de mes obsessions. »

« Bah… » lui répondit Tony en souriant « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'adore jouer les héros et attirer l'attention, ça va me rendre plus populaire auprès des filles. Et puis comme tu le dis toi-même, ne t'excuse pas c'est un signe de faiblesse. »

Puis Tony se tourna vers Gibbs et le regarda droit dans les yeux en ajoutant « De toute façon, je le referais sans la moindre hésitation mais ne dit rien à Abby sinon je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à Pâques »

Cela fît sourire Gibbs qui répondit

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie et de faire ce que tu veux mais tu vas devoir apprendre que tes actions ont des conséquences sur les gens qui t'entourent. Tu n'es plus le seul qu'il faut considérer, il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, penses-y la prochaine fois que tu plongeras dans une eau glacé ou que tu feras une autre idiotie dans ce genre. »

« Ok, Boss mais c'est valable pour toi aussi» le défia Tony

Gibbs lui tendit la main que Tony serra et dit « Deal »

Trois jours plus tard, comme l'avait prédit Tony, il fut autorisé à reprendre le travail à la condition de ne pas aller sur le terrain.

Lui et Gibbs arrivèrent ensemble puisqu'il restait toujours chez son boss.

A peine avait-il mis un pied hors de l'ascenseur qu'Abby se précipita dans ses bras et le serra avec force.

« Salut Abby, je suis heureux de te revoir aussi mais il va falloir à un moment donné que je respire »

Finalement la jeune fille s'écarta et dit « Tu m'as manqué, c'est triste ici sans toi »

L'attention qu'il recevait commençait à mettre Tony mal à l'aise, Gibbs s'en aperçut et dit

« Allez tout le monde retourne au boulot »

DiNozzo lui lança un regard plein de gratitude puis se dirigea vers son bureau.

Ziva et McGee l'accueillirent avec un « Salut Tony, content de te revoir » et chacun se remit au travail en silence. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé l'atmosphère était détendu et curieusement Tony se sentait à l'aise.

La journée c'était déroulée sans incidents et sans crimes à résoudre. Ziva et McGee étaient déjà partis. Tony s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il avait pris ses affaires et devait récupérer sa voiture qui était restée dans le garage du NCIS.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans l'open space, il se leva, lança un « Bonne nuit, Boss » et se retourna pour partir quand il entendit

« Tony ? »

Il se tourna vers Gibbs et répondit « Oui Boss »

Son Boss le regardait avec intensité comme pour lui faire passer le poids des paroles qu'il allait prononcer, alors il lui dit « Merci ».

Un mot simple et un regard qui montraient à Tony tout le respect et l'affection que son boss avait pour lui et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentait à sa place.

« De rien, Boss. Merci à toi de m'avoir montré ce que c'était que d'appartenir à une famille. »

Tout avait été dit, il n'y avait rien à ajouter alors Tony se tourna et partit.

FIN


End file.
